


Did We Miss Something?

by july_v



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/pseuds/july_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Sid doesn't get riled up by his team mates making fun of him for having no game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did We Miss Something?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmk418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/gifts).



> This was meant to be a really, really short drabble and then I sat in class yesterday and this happened. I can't say I regret it. This is for [cmk418](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418), who asked for 'First kiss' and 'accidental dating'. I hope you like it!

The boys are picking on Sid again. One would think the whole thing about Sid having no game would get boring after a while, but apparently it doesn't. Geno isn't even sure who said that Sid had _'never even touched a pair of panties while they were still on a girl'_ , but it doesn't matter. The procedure is always the same: someone makes a crude comment and Sid squawks and flails and complains that they should all just shut up.

Only this time there is no squawking. Instead Sid just shrugs and continues to put on his gear for practice. It's a totally new reaction and it takes everyone by surprise. Nealer is the only one who can collect his wits fast enough to prod further. Geno thinks it shouldn't surprise anyone; Lazy doesn't have that much wit to collect in the first place.

"Did we miss something?" James asks, stressing the 'miss' in a way that sounds very strange to Geno.

If he was a normal person, Sid would look at the man talking to him, but he just turns to Geno and smiles at him, almost a little shy and secretive. Geno is absolutely confused by everything that is happening.

Without any further comment Sid walks off towards the ice and leaves them all staring at each other for a moment.

After practice Geno finds Sid leaning against his car, the smug smile he'd been wearing all through practice is still firmly in place.

"Why you smiling, Sid?" Geno asks dubiously.

Sid casually shrugs his shoulders. "Why would I care about girls and panties when I'm dating you?" he explains, sounding as if that is a completely normal thing to say.

"You are?" Geno asks, blinking at him.

At that Sid's smile falters and is slowly replaced by a frown. Geno knows him well enough to venture a guess as to what is happening.

Sid's way of seeing the world differs a lot from that of most people. Often Geno will understand him easily, but there are still times when Sid is convinced by something and it'll still be a total surprise to Geno. That seems to be the case here.

"You think we dating?" he asks carefully. Geno is already trying to figure out why Sid would assume that they're a couple.

It's not that Geno is offended by the assumption, quite the opposite, actually. This is Sid and Geno just never thought he could have Sid like that. Especially without even working for it.

"We went on dates," says Sid, like he's reviewing play and just found something that went wrong. "You took me out to dinner and to the zoo and the movie," he lists off and Geno knows those are just the most recent ones.

With anyone else Geno could have truthfully said that they were wrong, that those weren't dates but simply hanging out times with friends. Only, Sid's kind of right. They were dates. Or at least Geno would have liked them to be. He's picked Sid up, paid for everything, drove him back home afterwards.

If Alex was there, he'd probably have something clever to say. Like _'Oh my dear Zhenya!'_ and Geno stops thinking in Alex's voice right there. He still knows what Alex would say, because he said it many times before. Alex would go on about how Geno was just too obvious about what he wants, which is having Sid all to himself, and that Sid isn't nearly as emotionally stunted as everyone, including Geno, believes him to be. It had also been Alex who'd pointed out to Geno that Sid probably knew about the huge crush he had on the Canadian. All in all it was still shocking that Alex of all people would see Sid that way.

"I not know you'd want date with me," Geno admits. He still can't help but smile, because if Sid assumed they were dating and had just gone along, that would mean he liked the idea.

"Who else would I date?" Sid looks at him, all serious.

Geno doesn't know how to reply, so he unlocks the car and they both get in. He is still smiling and knows that he won't be able to stop for a while. It's a great feeling.

"Is that why you haven't kissed me yet?" Sid asks once they're both seated.

"Did not know I could," Geno says and his mouth suddenly feels dry at the thought of kissing Sid.

"I kept wondering why," Sid admits. "It kept me up, thinking about it. At first I thought maybe you were waiting for the third date or the fifth or whatever the number is. This explains a lot, actually."

Sid looks relaxed, sitting in Geno's passenger seat as they smile at each other.

"What're you still waiting for?" he asks Geno with a small grin.

And that's all Geno can take. He leans over and frames Sid's face with his hands before he kisses him.


End file.
